Ben 10,000 Returns
Ben 10,000 Returns is the thirtieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Twenty years into a possible future, Eon is attacking Ben 10,000's headquarters, where he criticizes Eon's decision to attack him alone. He is then attacked by Eon's servants, but Ben 10,000 fights Eon and his soldiers using Ultimate Humungousaur, Arctiguana and Heatblast's powers. As Eon is about to hit Ben 10,000 with a time ray, Ben 10,000 then uses Clockwork's time ray and apparently destroys Eon and his minions. Suddenly, Paradox appears and tells Ben 10,000 that the fight with Eon is not over and that it has barely just begun. Back in the present, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are investigating a signal the Ultimatrix found. They find the Hands of Armageddon, and when Ben touches it, it releases some of Eon's soldiers. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey to fight, but after defeating them, they disappear. In the future, Paradox tells Ben 10,000 that Eon is not dead and he is destroying alternate versions of Ben. Realizing he is targeting his past self, Paradox and Ben 10,000 go to the past to meet the gang after Gwen uses a spell to use the Hands of Armageddon to see through time. Soon, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appear. Ben 10,000 reveals he is a different future duplicate than from the one Ben met when he was 10 and Paradox explains crosstime to the team. Paradox informs them that the Hands of Armageddon is the source to their troubles, so Four Arms and Ben 10,000 strap the Hands of Armageddon in the Rust Bucket 3. However, it is reactivated and releases more servants. Ben attempts to transform into Rath, but he transforms into Goop instead and Ben 10,000 uses Big Chill, Spidermonkey and Ultimate Humungousaur's powers in order to. When the ship was going down, Ben 10,000 uses Jetray's powers and is able to land the ship safely. Paradox appears again and tells them that the Hands of Armageddon must be destroyed. Ben transforms into Way Big and Ben 10,000 uses Clockwork's powers while Gwen protects herself, Kevin and Paradox from the blasts. However, both of their Ultimatrix symbols glow purple and a portal is opened for Eon to emerge. When Way Big tries to stop him, Eon fires a blast transforming Way Big into a disintegrating statue, eliminating him from the Ultimatrix. After Way Big transforms back into Ben, he is still safe, and transforms into Swampfire then transforms into Ultimate Swampfire to fight while Ben 10,000 uses XLR8's powers. Eon destroys both Swampfires, and as he was about to destroy Ben, Ben 10,000 protects him with Diamondhead's diamonds. He then gets him away from Eon using XLR8 again. While Kevin and Gwen fight Eon's servants, Gwen uses another spell to freeze them in place. They take off the helmets of Eon's soldiers, and discover that they all have Ben's face. Eon reveals that instead of destroying the Bens he defeats, he absorbs them and turns them into his slaves. Eon takes off his own helmet to reveal he has Ben 10,000's face, and reveals his plan to create a new timeline where he is the only Ben Tennyson in existence. Soon enough, Eon is defeated when Jetray destroys the Hands of Armageddon. All of the timelines Eon altered are restored to normal and Ben 10,000 helps Ben get Way Big and both Swampfires back, along with unlocking all of his old transformations that he transformed into when he was age 10 and a few new aliens for Ben, just to annoy Azmuth. Before leaving, Paradox gives a warning to the team about Old George and "the creature from beyond." Noteworthy Events Major Events *Eon returns and is revealed to be an alternate timeline version of Ben. It is also revealed that Eon's soldiers are other versions of Ben that Eon captured. *Ben 10,000 helps his younger self regain access to every alien he has ever become. In addition, Ben 10,000 also gave his younger self new, unseen transformations, "because it'll annoy Azmuth". *Ben and the gang meet Ben's current future self. *Ultimate Ben makes his debut. *Ben and the gang learn about alternate timelines. Minor Events *Paradox warns Ben and his team to beware Old George and the Creature from Beyond. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben 10,000 **Ultimate Ben *Professor Paradox Villains *Eon (first re-appearance) *Eon's Servants (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Spidermonkey *Four Arms *Goop (intended alien was Rath) *Way Big (destroyed; restored) *Swampfire (destroyed; restored) **Ultimate Swampfire (destroyed; restored) *Jetray By Ben 10,000 Ult Humungousaur hologram.png|Ult Humungousaur hologram Ben 10,000 Artiguana.png|Arctiguana hologram Heatblast hologram.png|Heatblast hologram Clockworkk hologram.png|Clockwork hologram Spidermonkey hologram.png|Spidermonkey hologram Jetray hologram future.png|Jetray hologram XLR8 holo.PNG|XLR8 hologram *Ultimate Ben (x3) **Ultimate Humungousaur (x2) **Arctiguana (first reappearance) **Heatblast **Clockwork (x2) **Big Chill **Spidermonkey (x2) **Jetray **XLR8 (first reappearance; x2) **Diamondhead (x2) Spells Used By Gwen *Ostendo Specialis *Statuea By Ultimate Ben *Contego Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia Ulteon.JPG Ult1.JPG Bwikiye.JPG team1.JPG Change in past.png|The differences seen in Grandpa and Gwen *The title of this episode is a parody of the first episode of [[Ben 10: Alien Force|'Alien Force']]. *The Hands of Armageddon looked smaller than in Ben 10: Race Against Time. *The Gwen 10 Timeline was briefly mentioned in this episode. **Paradox also mentions the post-credit scene of the Ben 10: Vilgax Attacks timeline, where Albedo was frozen as Alien X for over a year. *In the U.K., this episode aired before The Creature from Beyond. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg